The Story of Kida
by Mixedia
Summary: The story of Raditz' family in the Dragonball GT world.
1. Chapter 1

Outside, the space around the little Space-pod was black, only broken up by the occasional streak of light as it passed by the rays of another Star that would have been light years away. The person travelling in the little pod was a tiny baby. Only a few months old, she couldn't understand where her mother was. She had given up crying hours ago, realising no attention or love would meet her little attention seeking wails. She had decided to let herself sink into a sleep that was full of dreams; dreams of her mother and father, dreams of her home planet, dreams of the boy that had been laid next to her after his mother had finally brought him into the world. They said he was to be a prince, to be the greatest of their race. She hadn't understood the words being said, but his face had imprinted itself on her mind forever. One day she would stand at an easel, drawing that face from her memory and passing it onto the next generation. But for now, she slept, dreamt, and waited.

Nial and his wife Mai had been trekking for hours. They had found exactly what they were looking for and now had great baskets full of their bounty that Mai was planning on turning into medicine and her husband planned on turning into a special kind of drink. The walk had served its other purpose too, Mai had been told she was unable to have children only a few days before, and the walk had brought Mai and Nial back together, deciding it didn't matter because they were so in love, they could survive anything.

It was as they were heading back to their home that they saw it, the strange orange glow of light heading straight for their home planet. Taking one look at each other, they saw the curiosity burning in their significant others eyes and so without a word, set off to investigate. What they found would amaze them both. The streak of light had obviously hit the planet's surface, for there was a great crater and inside the crater was a small, perfectly round Space-pod. Nial carefully picked his way down the side of the crater, leaving Mai safely at the edge. When he reached the pod he found a small button which he pressed. Suddenly the pod jerked and a great whirring noise filled the air. The door of the pod opened to reveal a baby within, only a few months old. She was totally naked, with a full head of jet black hair and a strange skin colour Nial had never seen.

Carefully, he put his arms around the child and lifted her from the pod. This is about the time he discovered her tail, for she wrapped it around his arm as if clinging for safety and her little hand suddenly grasped the front of his shirt with so much force he was afraid she would rip it. He had never fallen quite so much in love with someone so quickly before, he hardly noticed his wife had stumbled her way down to join him staring at the child. The love in her eyes was what confirmed it for Nial. This was their gift, their reason for not being able to have children of their own. This was to be their child.

Nial handed the perfect miniature of a person to his wife, who bundled her up in a shawl she was wearing. A small smile spread across the face of the little bundle and Mai gasped in awe. Nial couldn't believe what they had found and so decided to take another look inside the ship. He found nothing but a strange metal box and a single note:

"This is my daughter. Her name is Kyuuri and she is a member of the greatest race of all, the Saiyan race. Unfortunately, she is weak and will not survive well on our planet. Give her this note and box when she is old enough to understand, and let her know I love her very much. Giving her up was the hardest thing I have ever had to do as a mother. Take care of her."

A few weeks later, a rumour had spread across the planet. The Planet Vegeta had been destroyed, the Saiyans were no more and Frieza was to be greatly feared across the galaxy. Kyuuri was one of the last surviving members of her race.

Another rumour was flying across the planet. There were other Saiyans out there, and they had fought Frieza! The Namekian planet had been destroyed in the fight, but the Namekians had been safely been transported to another world. Then, all of a sudden, the rumour was confirmed with the discovery of another Space Pod, not unlike the one Kyuuri had arrived in years before. A man named Goku had arrived on the planet. Although the people of Yardrat were more than happy to cater for his every need, Mai became nervous that he would try and take her Kyuuri with him, so she kept her hidden. But she didn't realise Kyuuri, against her guardian's will, had been spying on the stranger. Suddenly her thoughts were all about "The Stranger". She spoke of him like an admirer who had seen their idol walking down their local high street.

On the third day of his visit, Goku suddenly came out with something that was very interesting to the Yardratians. He began talking of things called "Dragonballs". For years now, the Yardratians had been aware of a being that kept trying to contact them. Some thought the spirit was from the afterlife, trying to find its family to say goodbye properly, but many believed it was an angel who had been rejected from the heavens by an evil temptress who had stolen his rightful place. They were desperate to find ways to help the being. So when Goku left, they immediately set about trying to make their own set.

Many months later, they finally had success, and called Shinwa-Juu, their very own Dragon. Their one wish was granted and Sinwa-Juu agreed to help the being that had been contacting them for so many years. Suddenly, a cold wind whipped through the Planet. It struck hard against each Yardratian and they knew they had made a mistake, for there, stood before them was yet another Saiyan. A huge Saiyan built like a tank with an expression to match the same violence and hair that fell powerfully to reach his knee joints. This was the wish that brought Raditz back from the afterlife.

And Kyuuri was smitten.


	2. Chapter 2

Raditz stood before the Yardratians, tall and proud that his trick had played out. He was once again alive! He had a whole planet full of creatures who believed he was some form of almighty being from the skies. And he could do what he liked. First, he ordered that the most eloquent house on the planet was evacuated and made up for him. He declared himself King on a planet where all beings were equal. But no matter how many of the creatures that populated the planet served him, no matter how many riches he received or how much they worshipped him, he was disturbed.

He had heard whisperings while in the afterlife. He had heard of his brother's victory against Frieza. He had heard of his alliance with the Prince of his race, Vegeta, Vegeta who had betrayed him, Vegeta who had ridiculed him. He was angry, but he knew he was in no condition to take out the revenge he was seeking. He had heard of their rising up to take on the legendary state of the Super Saiyan and knew it would be a long while before the same privilege was bestowed upon him. So he planned.

He had noticed a girl on this planet, a Saiyan girl who would quietly follow him as he went about the town and he was intrigued. He called for someone to bring the girl to him, so she could explain who she was, what she was doing on the planet and why she kept following him. She can't have been more than a few years younger than he himself, had he not died. She was introduced as Kyuuri, a child from the Planet Vegeta who had been brought up by these people. They told him she was incredibly strong, their strongest fighters were no match for her. This is when his plan was formed. He would no longer carry out the revenge on his brother himself, but he would make this girl carry his son, and raise the boy to take on the revenge for him.

So he took Kyuuri under his wing. He spoke with her about the old planet. He told her about the traditions of the planet, taught her about the Scouter he was wearing and together, they constructed her very own Saiyan armour from the one her mother had sent in the box in her Space-pod. Very soon, Kyuuri was looking like a true Saiyan. With Scouter in place and armour as her clothes, they trained together. Raditz was very gentle with her, not wanting to harm her before he could get her pregnant. Very soon, a new order came through. They were to be married! Kyuuri was to live with Raditz so he could keep an eye on her at all times and train whenever he wanted. Mai wasn't so sure what she felt about this union, but Nial convinced her it was the greatest honour they could have received and immediately agreed.

Soon after the union, Kyuuri fell pregnant. Raditz continued to be as gentle as he could. Acting as the doting father, he showered her with gifts for herself and the baby she was carrying. The room in which the child would sleep was painted blue, all gifts given were to be either blue or based on the male gender. Arrangements were made for the delivery to happen in the house the parents-to-be lived. Everything was ready. All they could do now was sit, and wait.

Kyuuri started getting pains in her stomach at 2pm and by 8pm the next day, the baby had been delivered. Tired but happy, Kyuuri lay back in the bed ready to receive her baby from the midwife. Raditz seemed oddly elated. He was babbling, saying he was so excited to see his new born son, saying he couldn't wait for when they could begin training. He started making plans for how he would train the child from the moment he could walk. But then the midwife turned around. The baby had a cover around its body, but it was open at the front. Its tail was swinging idly from side to side and its eyes were struggling to stay open. But something was very wrong. Raditz had frozen. He just stared at the child for what seemed an eternity.

"Congratulations, meet your new baby daughter" The midwife said with a smile on her face. Kyuuri's eyes were suddenly alive with light. She gasped aloud and said with wonder "I have a girl?"

"It was supposed to be a boy" whispered Raditz.

"I'm sorry?" The midwife asked, not really paying attention.

"Oh so what darling, I'm sure she can live in a blue room with boys clothes for a while. Oh isn't she glorious?" Kyuuri exclaimed. But then she took a look at Raditz. "Darling? Are you alright?"

"It was SUPPOSED to be a BOY!" Raditz growled. The fury in his eyes was so great the midwife recoiled backwards. All of a sudden Raditz rounded on Kyuuri. "You've ruined everything you stupid girl!" He cried before laying the first punch into her stomach where the baby girl had been only minutes before. Kyuuri let out a scream of pain and the midwife ran out of the room to find help. Raditz, unperturbed by the scream from Kyuuri carried on punching and kicking her until she was unconscious. Forgetting all about his wrong-gender baby, he flew away in rage.


	3. Chapter 3

It took over 4 weeks for Kyuuri's injuries to heal and a further 4 before she was healed fully. During the attack Raditz had caught his armour on her jaw bone and slashed her face open from the bottom to just below her left eye, this wound would be worn as a scar for the rest of her life. The midwife had run in her panic to the house next door where one of the main Castle guards lived and begged him for help. She refused to leave hold of the baby and followed him back to find the bloody mess Kyuuri had become. Mai and Nial were sent for as well as the nurses from the hospital and the midwife finally gave her hold on the child and handed her to Mai. When Kyuuri opened her eyes for the first time her immediate thought was of her baby which she asked to be handed to her. Wrapping her arms gently around her tiny miracle, she looked into her daughters ice-grey eyes for the first time and smiled.

"I'm going to call you Kida, my beautiful baby girl."

For 3 years, Kyuuri and Kida were able to live in peace with Mai and Nial. Kida grew into a happy and healthy toddler and to her mothers delight but Mai and Nial's exasperation; she was even stronger than Kyuuri had been as a child. Chairs and tables often had to be ordered from stronger and stronger material, until they found a metal that could bend easily under Kida's grasp, but not actually snap. Kyuuri spent all her time with her daughter, nurturing her and teaching her to be good, kind and to help others on the planet.

Kida learnt to fly before she could walk, and the neighbours all found the sight of Mai, Nial and Kyuuri chasing the little girl down the road highly amusing, but didn't find it quite as amusing when Kida realised she could harness that energy and turn it into blasts that would create holes in their walls. Luckily, Mai and Nial found that the more time she spent flying the fewer blasts she could create and so a flying trip to the park became a regular thing for the little family. Of course, this became much easier the day Kida finally found her feet… and learnt to run with them, again, a highly amusing spectacle for the neighbours to watch as Kida's tubby legs worked furiously to get her away from her guardians faster and faster.

It was a warm summer evening when he returned. Kida had been to the park and yet again had won the game of kick ball Nial so greatly enjoyed playing against her and now the little family were sat drinking home made juice and basking in the last of the day's heat. It was Kida who sensed him first, cocking her head to the side; she pointed her chubby baby hand in the air and said "Da-da" loud enough for all to hear. Immediately, Kyuuri crouched into a defensive stance, having picked up on the energy level as well, while Mai took hold of Kida and Nial ushered both into the house. From the window Mai and Nial watched helplessly. Raditz landed in front of Kyuuri and Mai and Nial began to fear the worst.

But they just talked. They stood talking for a long time before shaking hands and Kyuuri turning round and heading for the house. She explained that Raditz had released his anger and realised that having a girl wasn't such a bad thing and that he would like to meet his daughter. Kyuuri had decided he had every right to do so and so took Kida outside to meet her father for the first time. Raditz was shocked by how much the child had grown in the 3 years he had been gone, not only in size but also in power. Suddenly, new feelings were rushing his body. He realised that maybe this female wasn't such a bad blip in his family line and maybe he could still use her for his own revenge. He realised he would have to gain Kyuuri's trust once again to have any chance with the child, however, so in a symbol as old as the world, he unwrapped his own Saiyan tail from around his body and offered it to the little girl. After a moment's hesitation, she did the same and father and daughter linked their tails together in the most caring gesture a Saiyan can do. It melted Kyuuri's heart.

And with that Raditz was welcomed back into Kyuuri's life, not by Mai or Nial, but certainly by his wife and daughter. They moved back into the home that had brought Kida into the world and settled down to live their lives together. Kyuuri, over joyed at her little family being re-united slid into her role as house wife happily. Raditz began taking over training Kida. He taught her the old ways, symbols and traditions of the Saiyan race, teaching her that they were a strong and powerful race not to be messed with. He began feeding her mind with propaganda that led her to believe all who didn't follow the Saiyan ways were nothing and should be banished. He taught her to believe that her worst enemy, the one who betrayed the Saiyan race more than any other, was a man named Kakarot but who was now known as Goku. He told her that her mission in life was to destroy him.

But what Raditz didn't realise, was that Kyuuri took over Kida's teaching when bed time came around. Kyuuri would tell Kida stories of how Goku was a good man, a kind man, and also her uncle. She told Kida that being nice to others was the key to survival and that hurting for anything other than self defence was evil. Raditz became more and more frustrated when Kida time and time again would question his teachings and rebel against his training. This happened so often, he began to beat her, softly at first, but harder and harder until soon she would return from training with her small child's body covered in black and blue bruises and sticky with her own blood, spilt by the evil ways of her father. Kyuuri's heart began to harden to Raditz' ways when she saw the mess his hands were making on her daughter. She would carefully wash Kida each night and treat her wounds before putting her to bed. But Kyuuri still remembered the beating she herself had received immediately after her small miracle had occurred and although she was stronger than Raditz, she didn't dare go against him.

That is, until Kida came home with a cracked skull at the age of 7. Her father had been particularly violent this time, and to teach her a lesson about what makes Saiyans so great, he had repeatedly brought his own armour down on her head to show her just how strong it was. Her small screams infuriated him and so he carried on, telling her she was being a weakling and that weaklings didn't scream so he had carried on what he was doing until her screams finally ceased. With a satisfied smirk, he had left her there to wake up while he went off to town to demand food from the townsfolk. Nial had been the one to find Kida, laid in a small pool of her own blood. He carried her home and a doctor was summoned to see what could be done. Luckily, the injury wasn't severe enough to cause lasting damage, but the damage that had been done to Kyuuri's heart was irreversible.

She finally realised that Raditz would never change. He was not the fallen angel they had all predicted, not the Saiyan prince she had imagined he would turn into. He was evil and had to be stopped. So for the first time in over 7 years, Kyuuri took out her mother's Saiyan armour. She began cleaning the armour, repairing any damages and generally trying to strengthen the entire structure. She spoke of her plan with Mai and Nial, telling them that they must keep her armour safe and hidden from Raditz, right down to the Scouter. They must put it back in the box Kyuuri's mother had originally sent it down in. They must prepare the Space Pod Kyuuri had arrived on the planet in, and when the time was right, they must part with their darling Kida and send her to the planet Goku had come from.

They agreed, Kyuuri was prepared, everything was set for the biggest battle the planet Yardrat was ever likely to see.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why am I doing this?" Kyuuri repeated his question, each word heavy with the scorn of her tone. "Think about it. Think about your daughter, our past, and our lives together. You've gone too far this time Raditz and I'm here to stop you."

"But you're female!" Raditz laughed back at her, "I'm a male warrior! You won't last two minutes in a battle against me! You proved that on the day you pushed that wreck of a thing out of your body."

"Maybe not!" Replied Kyuuri, "But I won't die happy until I know I at least tried to stop you."

At the last word, Kyuuri pulled the two small knives she had sheathed to her hips out and rushed at Raditz. With anger in her eyes and rage fuelling her movements, she attacked showing the power she had kept hidden from him for so long. The image of her daughter laid bleeding in Mai and Nial's kitchen stayed with Kyuuri and spurred on something the planet and Raditz had never seen before.

Her power level suddenly rose dramatically, to the point Raditz scouter could no longer read, her hair changed from jet black to electric yellow, crackling with energy and her eyes flashed electric blue as the power spread and over took her body. Raditz had managed to dodge her attack, and while she was recovering, he sent an energy blast at the knives she held in her hands causing them to go flying across the ground. Breathing heavily with the anger that boiled her blood, her tail whipped out from around her body and with a scream, she flew at him again. This time, with her power level so heightened, Raditz was not fast enough to keep out of her way and took a blow to the chest which sent him crashing to the floor. Next followed a series of moves so fast, the people watching the fight couldn't quite keep up with the movements. All that was seen was Kyuuri suddenly dropping to the floor, grabbing Raditz' arms, placing her feet on his stomach and tossing him over her, so he landed on the floor about 10 feet away, winded and unable to get up.

"Had enough, darling?" Kyuuri sneered down at him. Placing her foot gently on his chest, she felt her way until she had aimed for directly in the middle of his ribs. Raditz managed to open his eyes and scowl at her before she brought her leg up, and her foot came stomping down, causing a loud crack as his armour fell to pieces and an impressive roar as he experienced the same pain he had caused his little brother to feel almost 13 years ago.

"My love," Exclaimed Raditz, "Please don't do this! I'm so sorry, you're right, I should never have treat Kida or you in that dreadful way! Please, spare me, I promise I will be a better father to her, a better husband to you and a better person all around, just please spare my life, PLEASE!" He was almost crying by the end of the sentence, but it did nothing to melt Kyuuri's stone cold heart. Taking her foot off him, she spun around and took a few steps towards the crowd that had gathered to watch Raditz' downfall.

Spreading her arms wide, she said "My people, do we want to believe this man's claims of repentance?"

"NO!" The crowd cried back in ecstasy.

"Shall we spare his life?"

"NO!" They cried again.

"So what – "

But that's as far as she got. What she had failed to do was keep an eye on Raditz. As she had been talking to the crowd, he had risen to his feet. She didn't even feel the warmth of his hand as he positioned it near her back.

"Watch the BIRDIE!" He had whispered in her ear and she barely had time to spin around before he had used his attack. Pain had crippled her body. Her eyes widened in shock and a breath left her body as her blood began spilling from her back. She may have survived the attack which was not quite strong enough to pierce through her entire flesh, had Raditz not followed it with his fist, which broke through tissue, muscle, nerve and bone to emerge blood covered on the other side of her body.

The crowd could only watch in horror as Raditz hand was pulled back through the body of the girl they had all had a part in raising, and watched her lifeless corpse fall to the ground to the sound of Raditz manic laughing.

"Anyone else want to challenge my way of ruling?" He screamed threateningly to the crowd. Each person shook their heads from side to side. With a final grunt, Raditz walked towards the crowd, which parted to let him pass.

It was the dead of night when they came to take Kyuuri's body away. No-one could match her power on the planet, so they were terrified of Raditz finding out what they planned to do. There was a small trickle of blood dribbling from her mouth and the hole in her torso had created a pool around her, which was now sticky with coagulation. Mai, who was amongst the crowd, draped Kyuuri in her favourite blanket. Carefully, she closed her sightless eyes and pulled the blanket up to cover her head. As Nial was back at home keeping an eye on Kida, another of the males from the town had to take the body into his arms and carry her. They brought her to the crater Mai and Nial had found her in so many years ago and began digging.

"This beautiful girl brought us so much hope…" began one of the older female members of the group. "She protected our humble planet to the best of her ability, was always a valued member of our community and a dear daughter to Mai and Nial. She will be sorely missed and her sacrifice will never be forgotten. Goodbye Kyuuri, Saiyan, Yardratian, friend."

By the early hours of the morning, Kyuuri was buried deep in the ground and the other people of Yardrat began to fear what the morning would bring them. Each returned to their homes and families, and Mai returned to hold her guardian grand daughter, and to cry herself to sleep at the loss of the one she called Daughter for the past 25 years.


	5. Chapter 5

In the months that followed, Kida and her way of life drastically changed. She was often forced to train with her father in fights she had no chance of winning, and then whisked away by Mai and Nial to another part of the planet to recover. She became a celebrity on the planet, and all Yardratians were happy to help her in what ever way possible, so Mai, Nial and Kida often spent days at a time living in other people's houses while she healed from her training sessions with her father.

After a year of this moving about the planet, something happened. It was a long way away and shouldn't have affected any of them, but it affected Kida. She became very scared, often waking drenched in a cold sweat, screaming until her lungs were raw from her terror. She had started having nightmares of "a big pink monster" that had "massive nasty feelings". Mai and Nial were worried for her mental safety and decided maybe it was time to find a different life for Kida away from her father. But when they asked her if that sounded good, she replied "no".

She explained to them that she wanted to train as much as she could because the massive nasty feeling she could feel was power. (Little did the Yardratians know she was having visions of Majin Buu on Earth) So another year or so was spent in the training arena with her father. Soon, she completely forgot about the feelings, but carried on trying her hardest to defeat her father, and on one fateful night, she did. She went through a transformation that had only been seen once before. Her hair charged with a yellow glow, her muscles pumped themselves with power and her eyes sparked the same blue her mothers had all that time ago, but Kida didn't change back. For once, Raditz was the one left battered and bruised on the floor and Kida was begging for more.

Her guardian grand-parents realised she was too strong for their little planet now and needed to go elsewhere to exercise her immense power level. A ship was created, her mother's and grandmothers armour was put together along with her fathers and a new set of Saiyan armour was created and a Scouter was found so she could keep an eye on the universe around her. Kida travelled to many different planets to find people to train with, the problem was she was so strong now it was difficult for her to find anyone stronger than her.

One day, Kida's scouter picked up on a planet she had never noticed before and she decided to check it out. She was focusing so heavily on the scouter reading, however, she completely missed the meteor field in front of her ship. One of the giant space-rocks crashed into the side of the ship and destroyed her steering system. Luckily, she was close enough to the planet for its gravitational field to pull her down, but her braking system had also been affected by the collision and she was suddenly hurtling towards the ground at speeds she didn't want to think about. With an almighty crash, her ship landed on the planet and she fell unconscious.

When Kida woke, the first sensation she became aware of was the cold. She couldn't help but let out a little yelp as a huge shiver ran down the length of her spine.

"Oh my goodness! She's awake!" Exclaimed a voice from somewhere near.

"She'll be freezing cold Sena," Replied a calm male voice, "I told you, Saiyans are very similar to my own kind, you need to get her a thick blanket and clothes."

"But Kai, you know me, I hate wearing thick clothes, I only have the type I'm wearing and your clothes" The first voice said sternly.

"Well then wrap her in my clothes before she becomes a Saiyan ice-cube!" The one named Kai scolded. During this conversation, Kida lay on her bed shivering desperately trying to warm herself. Suddenly a blanket was draped over her frozen body and a heater was placed close to her and she soon started to feel normal again.

"Th-th-thank you" Kida stuttered gratefully to her saviours.

"How are you?" The one named Sena asked with concern.

"I'm ok," Kida replied, "just a little shaken. I didn't see that meteor field at all.

"You're incredibly lucky to have survived" Kai told her, "You fell straight through the storm clouds without any problem; most ships are destroyed by the lightening."

Sena and Kai prepared some warm soup for Kida and they sat chatting for a while. Sena was a very pretty young girl of about 16 or 17 years old and Kai was a strange little, purple man with a white Mohawk running down the middle of his head. Whenever he moved around the room, Sena's light, ice grey eyes would follow his progress, with such caring and devotion in her eyes. Kida immediately started liking the both of them and soon, a friendship formed that would last a long time.

One day, a few days after her crash on the planet Sena said was called Corona, Kai and Kida were working together on her ship. She told him of the feelings she had been experiencing and asked what he could tell her about them. Sena and Kai looked at each other. Kida had learnt from early on in her visit when the two were communicating telepathically so kept quiet while the silent conversation was taking place. When it was done, Kai turned to Kida, and Sena sat down on a nearby stool to listen. Kai told Kida all about Majin Buu on Earth and of Goku and his friends. Needless to say Kida was fascinated. She wanted to hear everything the pair had to say about Goku and the others.

By the time her ship was fixed, Sena and Kida had formed a very close friendship. Sena and Kai (Who Sena kept calling "Supreme" for some reason) had convinced her to ask for training from Mai and Nial. Sena had taught Kida how to communicate telepathically just like her and Kai did so often so they would never loose contact. Kida left her new found friends for her home planet with a newly repaired ship, a big bundle of warm clothes and baskets of food, and a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Being that the Yardratians were a very peaceful race of people, Mai and Nial did not have very much to teach Kida. She had learnt the Instant Trasmission technique within a week of training with her Guardian grandparents and soon she had also mastered the more traditional styles of martial arts as well. Her powers had grown massively since her mother's death and she had full control over her Super Saiyan transformation. At the age of 14, Kida often became bored of the way she looked and would spend days at a time as a super saiyan simply because she wanted to be blonde for a while. Her furniture did not agree though and her guardian grandparents found themselves often having to replace things like the dining room table and Kida's own bed.

Since Kida had become stronger than him, Raditz had lost interest in working with her and so went about bullying other members of the planet. He very rarely hurt anyone badly enough for hospital to be needed, but it was a common occurrence for people to leave his premises with blood oozing from various wounds on their bodies. Generally Kida and Raditz stayed away from each other. Kida often went to visit the place her mother was buried so she could place flowers on the site and so her mother would be the first to know of her plan to escape.

Kida had been working with Mai and Nial, who both knew of the plan also, to build a ship that would carry Kida to the only other family member she knew of. She was going to find Goku. She had found out the co ordinates of the planet from the people that had helped Goku repair his own ship and she was following the blue prints of that ship to aid her in her own build. Supreme Kai and Sena often came to visit her while she was working and they would chat about the people of Earth and of Sena's home planet Corona. They were both there helping Mai and Nial when Kida took the ship for its first test run, which was an immediate success. The week after the test drive, Kida would be setting off to find her relatives and hopefully start a happier life on Earth.

"Kida, right hand side, 2 big rockets heading your way!"

"I see them Sena"

"Kida, me and Sena are going to fly round the other side, see if we can head him off. You'll need to turbo-boost yourself as far as you can go though, we won't be able to distract him for long."

"Thank you Supreme Kai, I really appreciate this. Don't get yourselves killed will you?"

It was the day of her flight from Yardrat to Earth. Kida had set off in the dead of night so her father wouldn't see her ship taking off. Unfortunately she hadn't known he was watching that night and he was soon in a ship of her own following her closely. Mai and Nial had watched helplessly from the surface of the planet as their beloved grand daughter had made her way out of the atmosphere and into the most fearful few minutes of her life. Sena had been keeping a close but subtle eye on Kida's thoughts for a while so if Raditz ever tried to hurt her again, she and Kai could easily step in. So the second the warning bleepers on Kida's controls spotted Raditz in close pursuit, Sena and Kai had climbed into the back up ships they had built and were also following close behind.

The journey was a long and hard one. Kida's own weapons had given out after the first round of ammo was shot her way and so Sena and Kai were now her entire offensive system. With red lights flashing past at great speeds, Kida managed to weave her way around planets, stars and meteors heading for the giant blue planet she had heard so much about. She was wearing her own clothes Mai had made for her and on the seat next to her was the box Mai and Nial had found inside her own mothers ship with her paternal grandmothers armour, scouter and the note her mother had left with Mai and Nial for Kida to read whenever she was feeling down or wanted to remember her mother cared for her dearly.

All of a sudden, there was a massive crashing sound. A great ball of hot ash and fire billowed from the surface of a nearby planet and in her mind; Kida heard Kai and Sena shout in triumph. Raditz' ship had crashed onto the planet and so Kida was safe to make the final part of her journey.

"Kay? Are you ok to make the rest of your journey now?" Sena asked tentatively.

"What do you mean?" Kida replied in shock, "I thought you two were coming with me?"

"Kida my friend, it is better you arrive on Earth and find your own path to your friends, we can't take you along it ourselves." Kai's calm voice told her.

"But, what if I don't recognise them?" Kida asked, panicking at the idea of doing the next part of her journey without her friends.

"They aren't hard to recognise Kay. I really wish I was going with you. We will never be far away. Good luck my darling!"

Kida's mind felt very empty without the Coronian and the Kai keeping watch over her. She was very frightened and apprehensive about what she was about to do but knew that even her family's rejection would be better than a life time with her father. Soon, her ship was entering the atmosphere of the Earth. The heat was incredible and she was unsure as to whether her ship would survive or not. But soon it was curving round to a much shallower decline. Kida managed to open her eyes in time to see the water she was flying over splash up on either side of her ship and cast a thousand rainbows into the sky. Their beauty was incredible and added a little excitement into Kida's heart at the idea of living in this place, which was soon replaced be an incredible fear as a wall of trees became visible through her ship's window. Bowing her head down, she grabbed her box full of precious possessions and hoped that death would not be part of her journey.

The ship was a lot tougher than Kida had expected and although it took a great beating from the thicker of the trees, it finally slowed and stopped in a clearing in the forest. She stayed in her defensive position for a few minutes longer before deciding to look around her and see the damage done. Finally, she blasted the door of the ship and took her first step onto the planet. Her heart missed a beat. She could sense someone! It felt a lot like her father, but a lot more innocent. This could only be her uncle Goku and his friends. So trying not to get too excited, she headed off in the direction the energy level was coming from.


	7. Chapter 7

Stepping carefully, Kida climbed up the rocks until she could just see what was going on in the distance. There was a gathering of about 9 people, 6 of whom were flying. 3 women were sat on the floor eating out of a giant picnic basket, and all but one of the people in the air was fully grown males. The one in the air that wasn't male was a female child with mid length black hair. The 3 on the ground were watching the 6 in the air with enjoyment and the 6 in the air were watching each other for any movements that could be dangerous.

Immediately Kida could recognise her Uncle. He was wearing an orange outfit with blue details and had black spiky hair a lot sorter than her fathers but not unfamiliarly. He had a slight frown on his face as he studied the other men's faces. Opposite him was a man Kida recognised, but she wasn't sure where from. The short hair was off-putting because she was sure it was supposed to be a lot longer, but the frowning face was incredibly familiar, as was the egotistical filled stance he took in the air. Chest puffed out, legs held at shoulders width, chin held high, he almost reeked of pride. Two of the men were non-descript, black hair, black eyes, holding a stance very similar to Kida's Uncle. The last male was the most strange of the whole bunch. His light purple hair was blowing slightly in the breeze; his startlingly blue eyes were darting between each of the other men with speed, as if assessing which would move first. The little girl was wearing a red top and orange bandana. She was holding a nervous stance and seemed to be breathing a little heavily as if nervous.

Suddenly, with no warning what so ever, all 5 of the men moved at once. The movement took Kida completely by surprise, as did the power and she fell backwards with wide eyes and the men began attacking each other. The little girl seemed to decide she didn't want to join in and so flew down to join the women on the floor where she was bundled into the arms of the youngest woman who was laughing.

But something else caught Kida's eye. Her Uncle had moved slightly away from the group with the other male she recognised and he had his back to the younger males. He had no idea of the blast that was heading for his back. Kida began panicking slightly. She had travelled all this way, no way was she going to do that just to watch her dear Uncle meet his demise. Using the Instant Transmission technique Mai and Nial had taught her, she positioned herself directly in front of the blast and knocked it out of the way. Every person she had observed before had a look of great surprise on their face, but she didn't care. These people were about to kill her Uncle! Powering up to Super Saiyan, she rushed the youngest male with black hair that had been the one to let off the blast and began attacking him. The surprise caught him off and he had no chance to miss any of Kida's attacks.

In the middle of her attack though, she felt 2 pairs of muscled arms surrounding her and pulling her away from her victim.

"Ow, wow that hurt! Why did you attack me?" the victim asked, wiping blood from his bust lip.

"No-one attacks my family!" Kida spat from between angry, clenched teeth.

"What?" The group of males exclaimed.

"What do you mean family? Who are you?" Uncle Goku asked as he held her tight.

"My name is Kida; I was born on the Planet Yardrat 20 years ago. My mother was Kyuuri and my father was Raditz. Kakarot, I am your niece!" She cried as the arms tightened around her, holding her in position.

At this confession, Goku let his arms slip away from her body in shock, but the other, older male tightened his grip so she still couldn't move.

"Kakarot, are you crazy? She's Raditz' kid, she could destroy the planet!" The male barked at her Uncle. But then a sort of jolt went through his body as he realised something. Moving so fast Kida didn't have time to think, he reached down and pulled her tail from around her body, she couldn't help but give a scream of pain as he gripped it harder than she had ever felt before.

"Please!" Kida cried, with tears of pain rolling down her cheeks, "I don't want to destroy the planet, I want to live here! But I didn't want this kid hurting my Uncle!"

"Vegeta, let her go." Her Uncle ordered, carefully taking her hand. But the name he had just said brought back memories to Kida, memories of storied her mother had told her. Vegeta; the lost prince, the one who ruled them all. Royal blood to the greatest race in all the universe, the Saiyan Race. Her mother had told her if she was ever to meet this man, she was to show the upmost respect, for her was her ruler. So when he finally let go of her tail, she swung it round her body once again, pulled her hand from her Uncles grasp and bowed as far as she could.

"Your highness! I'm sorry, I had no idea it was you sir." She said, her voice still wavering from the pain she had felt at her tail being squeezed so tightly. To prove she meant no harm, she powered back down to her normal form. But then she became aware of a new sound. The two youngest males, the purple haired one and the youngest were snickering at her, which became full blown laughter when she looked at them.

"Your HIGHNESS!" Laughed the purple haired one. "Oh father, that's priceless, since when have you been 'Your highness'?"

"Shut up boy." Prince Vegeta mumbled. "Rather than focusing on what this girl is calling me, why don't we focus on whether she's telling the truth or whether she does have plans to destroy the planet?"

"Hey, that's a good point Vegeta, and I have the perfect test to find out!" Goku said, before turning round and letting out the loudest, most high pitched whistle Kida had ever heard. After a few seconds a little yellow cloud came zooming towards the group.

"Now Kida," Goku began when the little cloud stopped in front of him, "Don't be scared, this is just a little test to see how true your heart is. All you need to do is step onto Nimbus here and see what happens."

"Okay then," Kida said before approaching the little cloud. But before she stood on Nimbus, she drifted round to the front of him. She outstretched her hand and then stayed perfectly still. Nimbus slowly wafted towards the outstretched hand and made movements that looked like a little puppy sniffing a strangers hand for the first time. When he seemed happy, Kida carefully stroked Nimbus along his top and tickled him under where she imagined his neck would be. Soon the little cloud's colour changed to be a little brighter and he turned around, sinking further down to near where Kida's feet were.

"I hope I don't hurt you little cloud!" Kida whispered with genuine concern in her voice, before carefully kneeling on top of Nimbus. With a shiver of excitement, Nimbus took off, flying down a decline until they were whooshing along just above the water with Kida riding along the entire time. With a whoop of joy, she stretched out her arms on either side and took in again the beauty of the rainbow droplets falling on either side of her. She was taken by surprise when she heard a sliver of a whisper in her ear as Kai's voice said;

"You see? I told you Sena, she's sailing through. She'll be very happy here."

Back up in the group, Goku smiled at his oldest son.

"So what do you think Gohan?" He asked.

"The second she turned up she seemed familiar, right down to her fighting technique. Yes, I believe her; I think she is our family." Gohan replied.

"Goten?"

"I don't care; I just want another chance to fight her so I can win this time!" Goten replied with enthusiasm.

"You got to admit dude, getting beaten by a girl. That was just bad!" Trunks laughed, punching his friend on the shoulder. Goten responded by blushing a deep shade of red.

"So what about Nimbus?" Goku cut in.

"What about him dad?"

"Well, look at them. They look so happy together. Something bad must have happened for Kida to travel all this way and she obviously doesn't have parents or any possessions to call her own any more. Shall we give Nimbus to her as a 'Welcome to our family' present?" At this, Goku's two sons faces lit up. Watching Kida flying around so happily on her new found friend, neither could find a reason why Nimbus shouldn't be hers from now on.

"I think you're right Kai" Sena sighed happily back, "she's going to be just fine."

Up in the Afterlife, Kyuuri looked down on the little scene and smiled a contented smile.


End file.
